


Il Diario di Ghiaccio

by Morning_Star



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angst, Asgard, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Love Potion/Spell, Marvel Universe, Oblivious Thor, Quests, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Star/pseuds/Morning_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigur Lokidottir, la figlia più giovane di Loki Laufeyson, Dio degli Inganni, era felicemente sposata a Thor ma qualcosa è intervenuto a distruggere la sua vita perfetta ed a scaraventarla in un turbinio di emozioni e pericoli. Cosa è accaduto? Che cosa affronterà per riportare il suo mondo alla sua antica gioia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Sigur Lokidottir è la figlia più giovane di Loki, Dio degli Inganni. Nacque quando l'adorazione dei midgardiani per gli dei di Asgard era già tramontata e per questa ragione, non c'è stato posto, per lei, nelle mitiche saghe norrene.   
Crebbe nel Regno di Asgard accudita da sua madre e dalla Regina Frigga. Sua madre si sforzò sempre di tenerla lontana da suo padre, spaventata dalla possibilità che la figlia potesse diventare ingannevole e inaffidabile come lui. Loki la riconobbe come figlia ma non fece molto altro per lei fino a quando lei non ha raggiunse l'adolescenza.  
La giovane Sigur crebbe vicino a suo zio Thor per il quale stavedeva da sempre. Il biondo Dio del Tuono non si dimenticava mai di portarle dei doni al ritorno dalle sue missioni: giocattoli, quando lei era una bambina e gioielli, vestiti e armi quando divenne una giovane donna.   
Sigur amava trascorrere i suo tempo con lo zio perchè lui la viziava facendola ridere e portandola a cavallo nei boschi intorno al Palazzo Reale.   
Il tempo passò e Sigur divenne un'adolescente con una spiccata tendenza per la magia e le armi più che per i giochi di corte dimostrando la stessa abilità magica di Loki e quindi attirando la sua attenzione. Il Dio degli Inganni, infatti, si sentì soddisfatto quando seppe che sua figlia seguiva i suoi passi proclamando di essergli fedele. Sigur, infatti, aveva continuato a seguire le avventure di suo padre per tutta la vita desiderando essere come lui. Anche quando lui la ignorava, lei lo spiava da dietro alle colonne dei grandi saloni del Palazzo Reale, facendone il suo esempio.   
Quando Loki seppe che Sigur mostrava doti così raffinate, si avvicinò a lei seguendola e aiutandola lungo il percorso di apprendimento della magia. Le fece anche dono di una spada unica dal nome "Drapteinn", il Bastone della Morte, forgiata in Uru a Svartalfheim e imbevuta del potere oscuro degli Elfi di quel mondo.

Ma Loki non era l'unico che si era avvicinato a Sigur.

Durante gli anni, la relazione giocosa tra Thor e Sigur si era modificata trasformandosi in qualcosa di diverso. I due avevano passato innumerevoli giorni nuotando nelle acque cristalline del lago che si trova nei boschi intorno alla città ma ci fu un giorno quando tutto, davvero, cambiò, il giorno in cui Sigur intravvide Thor nuotare da solo. La giovane dea si era nascosta tra gli arbusti per spiarlo e non potè voltare lo sguardo neppure quando lui emerse dalle acque in tutta la sua mascolina bellezza.   
L'atteggiamento di Thor verso Sigur cambiò di conseguenza e fu solo questione di tempo prima che i due si resero conto che quel sentimento che provavano, diverso dal divertimento deli anni passati, era amore. Ne' Loki ne' Odino ne furono felici e cercarono ogni modo per separarli.   
I due, infine, decisero di sposarsi contro la volontà dei loro potenti genitori. 

Sigur rimase incinta del primo figlio poco dopo il matrimonio e i due trascorsero un anno meraviglioso nell'attesa del lieto evento. Loki, d'altra parte, si distaccò maggiormente dalla figlia diventando ancora più freddo nei suoi confronti, senza nascondere mai la sue delusione per la decisione di Sigur di sposare il proprio zio.   
Il giorno della nascita finalmente arrivò e dopo un travaglio lungo e doloroso, Sigur mise al mondo un bambino sano a cui fu dato nome Erik. Doveva essere il suo giorno più gioioso e bello perchè non solo lei era la principessa ereditaria ma ora madre di un principe ereditario.   
Al contrario, proprio in quel giorno Thor mostrò quasi totale disinteresse per il lieto evento, per suo figlio neonato come se Sigur fosse stata solo un'amica. Fece una rapida visita alla madre e al bambino per poi uscire dalla camera pochi minuti dopo. 

E da quel giorno, la vita di Sigur cambiò radicalmente.

Thor è gradatamente sfuggito dalla vita di Sigur e da quella del loro bambino mostrando nessun interesse per i progressi del neonato conducendo una vita da single, senza una famiglia a cui badare. Per Odino e per Loki era la situazione perfetta e nessuno dei due ha tentato di scoprire la ragione di quell'improvviso cambiamento, anzi tollerando perfino la storia che lui ha avuto con una donna midgardiana.   
Sigur era shoccata, incredula ma il piccolo Erik richiedeva tutta la sua forza e attenzione e così, lei ha dedicato gli anni seguenti ad accudirlo con l'aiuto della Regina Frigga.  
Sfortunatamente, l'assenza di Thor ha lentamente iniziato a chiedere il conto alla stabilità mentale di Sigur.   
Il piccolo Erik è cresciuto diventando un giovane uomo forte e sano e in molti aspetti molto simile a suo padre e proprio quella somiglianza marcata ha scosso ulteriormente la mente di Sigur gettandola in uno stato di perenne agitazione, facendola soffrire per la mancanza del suo sposo e piangere ogni singola notte.   
Malgrado la richiesta preoccupata di sua madre e della Regina Frigga di ripensare alla sua vita, di cercare un altro partner, Sigur è rimasta cocciutamente della sua idea sperando sempre di veder Thor tornare indietro.

Quando la sua condizione mentale sembra aggravarsi ulteriormente, ella prende la decisione di trascorrere del tempo su Jotunheim, il regno originario di suo padre Loki.

Il regno oscuro e ghiacciato dei Giganti del Ghiaccio le riserverà una scoperta mozzafiato che la obbligherà a vagare per i Nove Mondi in cerca del modo di ristabilire l'ordine del suo mondo accompagnata unicamente dalla sua magia, dalla sua spada e da un diario che raccoglierà tutti i suoi sentimenti, i suoi pensieri, paure e avventure.


	2. L'arrivo su Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigur è arrivata su Jotunheim, l'oscuro, freddo regno da cui proviene suo padre. L'ambiente è molto diverso da Asgard ma lei è convinta che la strana ed inspiegabile decisione di passarvi del tempo le farà bene.   
> Il benvenuto da parte dei Jotnar, però, non è dei migliori...

Persuadere i miei genitori, Odino e perfino Heimdall a lasciarmi venire su Jotunheim non è stata la cosa più facile del mondo. Suppongo che credano che il dolore e la solitudine mi abbiano fatto impazzire totalmente per decidere di venire ad isolarmi ancora di più in un luogo così ostile come questo. Credo che dovrei sentirmi sperduta, qui nel buio e nel gelo di questo mondo cupo, invece mi sento stranamente in pace. Forse è il cambiamento fisico del mio corpo, la mia parte jotunn che ha preso il sopravvento su quella asgardiana che mi suggerisce come io non abbia nulla da temere da questo luogo.

Mia madre mi ha guardato con occhi imploranti, quando mi sono voltata a guardarla, prima di imboccare il Bifrost, come se si aspettasse che potessi cambiare idea. Mio padre, non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso, non ha lasciato trasparire nulla dai suoi lineamenti affilati e dai suoi occhi chiari.   
Il freddo di Jotunheim mi ha aggredito appena ho posato piede su questo mondo ma invece di soffrirlo, ho visto la mia pelle cambiare, diventare blu e percorsa di segni strani che raramente avevo visto su Asgard, capitava solo quando affondavo le mani nella neve fresca. Heimdall mi ha usato la cortesia di depormi poco distante dalla cupa massa dell'edificio che un tempo fu il Palazzo Reale di Jotunheim, la sede di mio nonno Laufey. Ho percorso a piedi il breve tragitto che mi separava dai sui primi bastioni, sentendo rimbombare i miei passi sul ghiaccio di un sentiero appena segnato. Non c'era nulla di familiare in questo luogo, nel suo orizzonte immerso in una penombra azzurrina. Alti speroni di ghiaccio mi circondavano, cime da cui rotolavano massi ghiacciati rimbombando cupamente nella vallata: non c'è nulla di caldo, nulla di lieto in questo posto eppure io fin dal primo momento mi sono sentita sollevata, lieta di esserci. 

I primi Jotunn che mi hanno visto arrivare hanno emesso un ringhio sommesso, probabilmente un suono di stupore e si sono chinati verso di me individuando subito la mia genia perchè soltanto uno Jotunn può aver generato un altro Jotunn di dimensioni così modeste.  
\- "Sigur, figlia di Loki..." Così mi ha salutato con voce profonda colui che è al comando di Jotunheim per grazioso volere di Odino. Jotunheim non ha più avuto un re dopo la caduta di Laufey sebbene mio padre sia l'erede al trono. Gli Jotunn considerano Asgard come la potenza che li ha conquistati e che ancora li tiene sotto al tacco, non si fidano di mio padre. Per troppo tempo egli ha vissuto ad Asgard, sovente collaborando alla sua grandezza perchè loro possano ancora credere che lui possa volere quel trono e restituire a Jotunheim la sua dignità.   
\- "Perchè sei venuta qui?" Il gigante mi ha guardato dall'alto della sua statura: - "Per spiare?"   
\- "No!" La mia voce ha rimbombato per quelle arcate spezzate, percorrendo cupi corridoi in rovina ingombri di macerie ghiacciate. - "Sono qui per trovare pace."   
Un altro ringhio mentre lui mi squadra pensoso: - "Come possiamo fidarci della figlia di Loki? Della moglie di Thor?"   
Un sospiro ha abbandonato le mie labbra: - "Dunque non sapete che il figlio di Odino mi ha abbandonato ormai da molto tempo?"   
Il gigante ha annuito e io ho proseguito: - "Desidero rimanere qui per un po', per ritrovare me stessa. Chiedo ospitalità." 

Mi è stata concessa e mi è stato concesso un quartiere dove poter tenere le mie cose, il baule che ho portato con me e che uno jotunn mi ha aiutato a portare nei miei alloggi. I miei abiti asgardiani sono una macchia incongrua di colore in un mondo fatto di buio e di ghiaccio, li osservo pensosa per poi aprire il mio baule ed estrarre le cose che ho portato con me: libri, pochi abiti, qualche oggetto magico, la mia spada accuratamente protetta da uno scrigno di legno prezioso rinforzato da rivetti d'oro.   
Ripongo tutto accuratamente nella piccola stanza di ghiaccio e poi mi affaccio all'ampia finestra osservando un paesaggio spoglio, una distesa interminabile di ghiaccio e un orizzonte offuscato da una tempesta di neve. Non ci sono cupole che sfavillano al sole mite, non ci sono statue che si ergono verso il cielo limpido ne' rigogliosi giardini ricolmi di fiori delicati, ne' strade lastricate su cui si affaccendano persone sorridenti, ne' estrose fontane da cui zampilla acqua fresca, ne' la dolce aria di Asgard qui, ne' le risate allegre dei convitati nel Valhalla che festeggiano l'ennesima vittoria del loro principe, ne' il familiare clangore delle armi degli Einherjar che si allenano sotto all'occhio vigile di Odino.   
Eppure... sono a casa... E un senso di pace che pensavo di aver dimenticato mi avvolge e mi ristora. Non sono pazza! Ho solo bisogno di ritrovare me stessa.


	3. Alla scoperta di Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigur va alla scoperta dell'enorme palazzo reale di Jotunheim fino a giungere al tempio dove suo padre, millenni prima, venne abbandonato per morire al gelo.

Non è facile fare amicizia con gli Jotunn, sono di natura diffidente e poco incline alla socializzazione. Devo ammettere che mio padre ha ereditato molto da questa razza malgrado lui non ami affatto parlarne e non posso certo biasimarlo: Laufey non è stato di certo gentile con lui!   
Molto probabilmente non vogliono socializzare con me perchè sono un'asgardiana malgrado metà del mio sangue sia jotunn e la mia forma attuale lo dimostri ampiamente. Credo che pensino ancora che io sia qui per spiarli e per questo mi osservano da lontano e so di essere seguita ovunque io vada.   
Non credo che questo mondo offra qualcosa di veramente strategico che valga la pena osservare per riferire, sempre che poi io abbia intenzione di farlo. 

Più rimango in questo luogo brullo e inospitale, e più mi rendo conto dell'insanabile frattura che c'è in me, la stessa che c'è in mio padre e più capisco il suo tumulto interiore. Nel suo caso, poi, deve trattarsi di una vera e propria guerra civile che non credo avrà mai termine. Egli è uno Jotunn a tutti gli effetti, non c'è una sola goccia di sangue asgardiano nelle sue vene ma è stato allevato come tale dal re stesso, dal Padre degli Dei. Mi sono sempre chiesta se mantenere quella forma asgardiana gli costi fatica, se per farlo spenda energie o se ormai è una cosa naturale, assimilata al punto da essere diventata una sua seconda pelle.   
Loki ha sempre sostenuto di essere un asgardiano, lo ha sempre proclamato anche in modo aggressivo ma penso che dentro di sè la sua natura Jotunn lavori per il caos creando quello stato di perenne contraddizione in cui vive: vuole essere accettato ma nello stesso tempo tiene lontani tutti, vuole essere compreso ma teme che così facendo, possa rendersi vulnerabile.   
In fondo credo che egli non voglia distaccarsi dalla sua natura di Jotunn altrimenti perchè assumere la forma che ha? Avrebbe potuto benissimo mischiarsi agli asgardiani, avere capelli biondi e occhi azzurri come Thor e come tutti gli altri e invece ha scelto capelli neri come la pece e occhi cangianti proclamando in ogni modo possibile la sua diversità fino ad andare contro lo standard asgardiano del soldato perfetto preferendo i libri alle armi.   
Io penso che non mi basterà l'intera vita per capire mio padre e le sue infinite sfumature, quelle che lo hanno sempre reso speciale ai miei occhi e che mi hanno sempre spinto ad essere come lui. 

La mia è una natura divisa, divisa in tutti i sensi. Sono asgardiana ma anche jotunn, sono leale a mio padre ma non potrei tradire il mio sposo. Spero tanto che non venga mai il giorno in cui dovrò davvero fare una scelta tra loro perchè non saprei che strada prendere.   
Mio padre sostiene che sono un'illusa e che da me non si aspettava un simile comportamento. A volte credo che lui abbia ragione, che avrei dovuto scappare quando le cose hanno preso una piega più seria tra me e Thor ma non me ne sono resa conto e non so se mio padre ci crede. E' come una rana messa nell'acqua fredda e poi scaldata lentamente, finirà col bollire ma lei non se ne renderà conto... Ed è successo proprio così, le cose sono cambiate lentamente, così tanto da non darmi sentore di come tutto stesse diventando più serio e più pericoloso. Sono dispiaciuta di aver ferito e deluso mio padre, so che probabilmente non sarà mai più come prima con lui ma non sono neanche convinta di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata...


	4. Ricordi che tornano...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La giovane principessa sta riacquistando pace ma la solitudine di Jotunheim la fa riflettere e memorie care ma dolorose tornano in superficie...

Finalmente gli Jotunn si stanno abituando alla mia presenza e non mi guardano più con sospetto, devono essersi convinti che non sono qui per spiarli e che nessuno mi ha mandato qui, che è stata una mia decisione spontanea anche se del tutto inspiegabile, ai loro occhi. Loro stessi ammettono che il loro mondo è inospitale e che è ben strano che io possa aver scelto di trascorrere del tempo in questo luogo buio e freddo piuttosto che rimanere nelle dorate stanze di Asgard, la Dimora degli Dei.   
Il loro capo, colui che ha preso il posto di Laufey dopo la sua dipartita per mano di mio padre, ha finalmente deciso di darmi udienza ed ha fissato un incontro per domattina. Sono così impaziente che non credo che potrò dormire, questa notte. 

Le notti su Jotunheim sono così silenziose...

Quando le tenebre scendono su questo regno, il silenzio è così totale da sembrare assordante, rotto solamente dagli ululati lunghi e rochi, in lontananza, degli animali che popolano questo pianeta. Non ci sono luci, non ci sono voci. Ancora non ho capito se gli Jotunn hanno una forma di socializzazione, se hanno punti di incontro ma dal silenzio che regna quando la poca luce del giorno si dirada, direi che non vi è incontro alcuno. Solo io, grazie alla mia magia, accendo una piccola, vivida fiammella di colore azzurro intenso, della stessa tonalità del Tesseract, conservato gelosamente nella cripta dei tesori di Asgard. A volte mi incanto ad osservarla pensando come questa fiamma sia in un certo modo, la metafora della mia vita: una piccola scintilla di speranza nel buio più totale.   
Se mi guardo indietro, osservando gli ultimi 20 anni della mia esistenza, non scorgo molte ragioni per essere felice. Ammetto di essere stata molte volte sul punto di lasciarmi sopraffare dalla disperazione e di aver pensato che farla finita, con un colpo ben assestato di spada, potesse essere il modo migliore per mettere la parola fine a tutto quanto. Poi, però, ho sempre riflettuto sul fatto che molto probabilmente, togliermi la vita non mi avrebbe fatto guadagnare nulla, al contarario, mi avrebbe assicurato solo una lunga permanenza presso il regno di mia sorella Hela.   
Tuttavia, devo essere critica e ammettere di non aver incontrato molta comprensione, neppure dalle persone più vicine a me. Speravo di poter contare su mio padre, ci speravo davvero ma quando sono andata a trovarlo, lui mi ha trattato con stizza e fastidio per il fatto che ancora non sia riuscita a mettermi alle spalle tutto ciò che è accaduto. Come un comune padre midgardiano, mi ha fatto notare che me lo aveva detto, che dovevo conoscere i comportamenti bambineschi di Thor, la sua totale incapacità di dedicarsi a qualcosa per lungo tempo, fatta eccezione per il suo discutibile impegno a voler proteggere Midgard. Lo so che lui ancora considera il mio matrimonio come un tradimento, un affronto personale e ancora non ho capito se è quello che lo indispone di più, ancor più del mio dolore e della mia infinita tristezza.   
Mia madre non si è mai pronunciata, anche nel suo caso non so se più per la vergogna di vedere la propria figlia rinnegata dal proprio compagno o per il fatto che quel compagno sia il Principe Ereditario.   
Zia Bay è così impegnata nella sua nuova vita midgardiana... Mi è stata vicina, una delle poche persone ad averlo fatto e di certo le sono grata ma ora ha altro a cui pensare, un bambino in arrivo. Sono contenta per lei anche se vederla così felice accanto al suo compagno non fa che acuire la mia solitudine.   
Erik mi è vicino, mi aiuta, è dolce vedere come cerchi in tutti i modi e dove possibile, di sostituire suo padre, di essere "l'uomo di famiglia". 

E lui? 

Lui conduce la sua vita, come sempre. Non so se sia stato vittima di un incantesimo (a volte lo credo davvero) per poter proseguire la sua vita come se lui non fosse un uomo sposato e padre di un figlio meraviglioso.   
A volte io credo che sia mio padre a non aver mai davvero capito suo fratello; per tutta la vita lo ha sempre considerato un bambinone viziato a cui è tutto dovuto per il semplice fatto di essere il primogenito, un ragazzone impulsivo e pericoloso per se stesso e per per il regno.   
Mio padre esige da me la mia completa fiducia nei suoi piani e nelle sue idee e può contarci, sulla quasi totalità dei casi ma quando si tratta del suo punto di vista su Thor, ebbene... non posso essere d'accordo con lui.   
Credo che questo sia sempre stato il più serio errore di mio padre, un errore di valutazione grossolano che da lui non ci si aspetterebbe mai. Ha sempre sottovalutato Thor, lo ha sempre considerato schiavo dei suoi impulsi, del suo carattere focoso, incapace di pensieri e sentimenti profondi e si è sempre rifiutato di vederlo per quello che è. Un principe ereditario, vero, ma proprio per questo perennemente preoccupato di dare il meglio, di apparire valido agli occhi di suo padre, di non sfigurare e non è facile quando il punto di riferimento è Odino Borsson. E questa tensione verso la perfezione genera insicurezza e paura che è difficile da gestire e da esternare quando tutti ti vedono come l'esempio perfetto. Mio padre non ha mai capito quanto siano in verità tenaci i sentimenti di Thor ed è per questo che questo suo improvviso allontanamento non è facile da comprendere e io propendo per un sortilegio che ha incatenato il suo cuore.   
Thor non è un bambino viziato ne' un ragazzino in crisi ormonale: è un uomo condannato a sembrare forte e deciso anche quando in cuor suo non lo è, quando esita e teme la conseguenza delle sue decisioni. Non dev'essere facile reggere il peso di una dinastia sulle proprie spalle e soffrire per i tiri mancini del proprio fratello, essere testimoni della sua inesauribile gelosia, vedere la propria fiducia in lui sgretolarsi ogni volta.   
Per tante volte ho visto la delusione nei suoi occhi, quando ancora tentava di mascherarla dicendomi che era triste per una battuta di caccia andata male ma poi sono cresciuta e ho visto che la causa di tutto era proprio mio padre.   
Credo che paradossalmente, siano stati proprio i continui attentati da parte di mio padre a farmi avvicinare di più a Thor, ad aiutarmi a vedere oltre la superficie di principe roboante, a scoprire il suo lato più intimo, più sensibile, a farmi capire che lui è l'epitome dell'asgardiano perfetto, come deve essere pubblicamente e privatamente.   
Per questo io desidero essere degna di lui, avere la sua costanza, la sua tenacia e aspettare... attendere pazientemente altri vent'anni se è il caso, altri duecento anni, fino al suo ritorno.


	5. La visione di uno Jotunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigur finalmente ha un'udienza con il vicere degli Jotnar che le spiega il punto di vista del suo popolo su Loki e sui fatti che sono accaduti dopo la morte di Laufey.

Lo avevo ampiamente previsto! Questa notte non ho dormito attendendo il momento di poter parlare col vicerè degli Jotunn: desideravo così tanto sapere il loro lato della storia, la loro versione dell'epica guerra che hanno combattuto contro gli asgardiani.   
La nostra versione è nota: gli Jotunn volevano portare il gelo e l'oscurità su Midgard ed è per questo che noi siamo intervenuti, per proteggere il genere umano ricacciando gli Jotunn nel loro mondo e privandoli della loro cosa più importante, lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni. Questa è una formula che viene insegnata ad ogni scolaro di Asgard, per molti rimane l'unica verità.   
Mio padre non ha mai pronunciato una sola parola a favore del suo mondo d'origine, anzi, da che ne so lo disprezza al punto da aver tentato di annientarlo. Paradossalmente, è stato proprio Thor ad impedirlo. 

Ho trascorso molto tempo a prepararmi per questo incontro, non solo spiritualmente ma anche fisicamente. Ho indossato gli abiti migliori che ho portato con me, di stoffa colorata e preziosa e stivali di morbido cuoio. Non ho potuto intrecciare i miei capelli neri perchè sono corti ma li ho ravvivati con un filo d'argento, ho indossato i miei gioielli dal raffinato disegno asgardiano e la pesante cappa dal collo di folta pelliccia. Specchiandomi in una lastra liscia di ghiaccio non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che la mia vista è ben insolita: una Jotunn in abiti asgardiani, devo essere apparsa non meno stravagante di mio padre nella sua forma originale nei suoi preziosi indumenti del principe reale asgardiano.   
Ho camminato per gli sterminati corridoi del fu palazzo reale col cuore che batteva più veloce, tra le macerie della sua antica grandezza scostando piccoli blocchi di ghiaccio con la punta dello stivale. Ancora ho pensato che nei suoi giorni migliori doveva essere stato magnifico e non aver nulla da invidiare al dorato palazzo reale di Asgard. O forse questo è il sentire della mia parte Jotunn.   
Gli Jotunn intorno a me mi osservavano ma nel loro sguardo ho letto più curiosità che ostilità. 

E finalmente sono giunta al cospetto del vicerè di cui ancora non so il nome. Seduto pigramente sul suo enorme trono di ghiaccio ha abbassato la testa per seguire il mio percorso fino alle scale del suo seggio reale.   
Ha emesso una sorta di grugnito per poi parlare con voce lenta e misurata: - "Asgardiana, la tua costanza è senz'altro ammirevole!"   
Asgardiana. Eppure la mia forma attuale è inequivocabilmente jotunn ed è per questo che la mia prima domanda è scaturita spontanea dalle mie labbra: - "Non sono del tutto asgardiana, come puoi vedere. "  
\- "Tuo padre, Loki Laufeyson, figlio del nostro defunto re, Jotunn a tutti gli effetti, ha tentato la distruzione del nostro mondo e pretende di essere un asgardiano a tutti gli effetti. La tua fedeltà alla sua parola è giunta fino al nostro orecchio e vorresti farci credere che non intendi seguire il suo insegnamento?"   
Un altro grugnito ha sottolineato la sua domanda.  
In effetti era una situazione piuttosto delicata da gestire.  
\- "Avrete di certo saputo la confusione in cui versava mio padre..."   
\- "Egli ha assassinato il suo vero padre per ben apparire agli occhi del suo padre putativo. Confusione è dir poco..." Il vicerè mi ha interrotto.   
Attimo di silenzio.   
\- "Siediti!" Mi ha ordinato con voce ancora profonda e calma. Ho cercato un pezzo di ghiaccio che non fosse troppo grosso e mi ci sono seduta sopra, avvolgendo il pesante mantello sulle mie ginocchia. Lo Jotunn mi ha guardato sorridendo a malapena, devo essergli apparsa davvero buffa.   
Ancora silenzio, lo Jotunn mi ha fissato grugnendo ancora a bassa voce, spostandosi di poco sul suo trono: la sua dimensione era notevole, avrebbe potuto schiacciarmi sotto al suo tallone come una formica.   
\- "La morte di Laufey non è stata poi una sventura irreparabile..." Le sue parole mi hanno stupito subito, ho alzato la testa verso di lui, credo pure di aver aperto la bocca sbattendo le palpebre.   
\- "Laufey era ossessionato dall'idea di riprendersi lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni che Odino gli aveva sottratto. Era il suo unico pensiero e stava ammassando un esercito ben più potente del primo per scatenare un'altra guerra..." Attimo di pausa. - "Ad Asgard."   
\- "Ad Asgard?" Gli ho fatto eco, inchiodata al posto dalla curiosità che cresceva in me.   
Lui ha annuito: - "Non ero d'accordo. Gli asgardiani ci avrebbero annientato, quella volta sul serio."  
\- "Come avreste potuto giungere ad Asgard? Il Bifrost..."   
Egli mi ha interrotto nuovamente con un cenno della mano: - "La Casa di Odino è piena di traditori..."  
\- "Ma Heimdall vede e sente ogni cosa!" Ho insistito ancora sulla mia posizione.   
\- "C'è chi è in grado di nascondersi agli occhi del Guardiano!" Anche lui ha insistito, sicuro delle sue parole.   
Ho abbassato lo sguardo sul ghiaccio azzurrino sotto alle suole delle mie scarpe e le parole del vicerè hanno preso senso.   
\- "Mio padre!" Ho poi esclamato guadagnandomi un altro grugnito di approvazione.   
\- "Tuo padre sa sfruttare la sua parte jotunn quando gli fa comodo." Ha aggiunto.   
\- "Ma hai detto che mio padre preferisce essere asgardiano piuttosto che jotunn!" Ero decisamente confusa.   
\- "Tuo padre è corroso dalla gelosia, dal senso di inadeguatezza, dal desiderio insopprimibile di avere un trono. E' così tanto disperato da aver perfino meditato la conquista di Midgard pur di avere un regno da governare." Dopo una breve pausa ha continuato: - "Avrebbe permesso a noi di conquistare Asgard solo per abbattere Thor e Odino. Ci avrebbe restituito lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e noi avremmo ricostituito Jotunheim lasciando lui sul trono di Asgard." Si è sporto verso di me, osservandomi fissamente: - "Laufey lo avrebbe permesso... anzi, sarebbe stato oltre le sue più rosee aspettative: lo Scrigno tornato in nostre mani e suo figlio sul trono di Asgard."  
\- "Laufey ha disconosciuto suo figlio! Lo avrebbe lasciato morire!" Senza rendermi conto, sono scattata in piedi proclamando quella verità che ancora tanto ferisce mio padre.   
\- "Oh sì, lo avrebbe fatto!" Ha annuito con calma. - "C'ero anch'io quando ha condannato a morte il piccolo Loki ma di sicuro non si aspettava che quel bambino così.... gracile... sarebbe diventato la spina nel fianco di Asgard."   
\- "E quindi mi stai dicendo che quando lo ha capito, improvvisamente si è reso conto di essere un padre amorevole!" La mia, di voce, ha assunto un tono sarcastico.   
\- "Non proprio... ma di sicuro ha smesso di desiderare la sua morte." Quella del vicerè, invece, non è cambiata in niente.   
Ora era chiaro da dove l'opportunismo di mio padre aveva origine!  
\- "Ma le cose non sono andate come speravate!" Mi sono riseduta, con calma, sul pezzo di ghiaccio, riassumendo la mia compostezza, la mia parte asgardiana mi ha fatto sorridere quasi con piacere.   
Il vicerè ha notato il mio mezzo sorriso ma non ha reagito, proseguendo invece a parlare con voce neutrale: - "No. Tuo padre ha deformato il suo progetto iniziale cambiando il nostro. Egli è imprevedibile, inaffidabile..." La sua voce si è spenta quasi in un sussurro. - "La sua discutibile fedeltà ad Asgard ha avuto la meglio."  
\- "Voi non lo odiate per questo?" La domanda mi è sorta spontanea.   
\- "La nostra sventura è che lui è il nostro legittimo sovrano. Se un giorno dovesse tornare a rivendicare il trono, ci sarà ben poco che noi potremo fare per evitarlo."   
Eventualità molto remota considerato ciò che pensa mio padre di Jotunheim... E' un pensiero che ho tenuto per me.   
\- "Ma..." Si è sporto ancora di più per osservarmi meglio, io così piccola anche per lo standard asgardiano. - "E' davvero strano che egli ti abbia permesso di venire qui, proprio qui..."   
In effetti mio padre non ne è stato affatto lieto ma io sono testarda quanto lui.   
\- "Lui non ha potuto niente contro la mia decisione!" Mi sono alzata di nuovo, sollevando il mento con aria fiera.   
Il vicerè ha sorriso divertito: - "Lo sappiamo..." Le sue parole scivolavano via come sul ghiaccio. - "Neppure tuo padre ha potuto impedire il tuo matrimonio."   
\- "Già... E me ne vuole ancora, per questo..." Ho borbottato abbassando la testa per un attimo.   
\- "Non c'è da stupirsene. Di poche cose ci si può fidare quando si parla del principe Loki ma una di quelle poche è la costanza del suo astio. Se lo hai contrariato, dovrai aspettarti la sua riprovazione ancora per molto tempo... principessa."   
Aveva ragione, pienamente ragione!   
Un altro attimo di silenzio prima di riprendere il discorso originario: - "Asgard ci ha imposto una tregua assai onerosa. Possiamo vivere in pace, perfino difesi dal tuo mondo a patto di rinunciare allo Scrigno e ad ogni velleità bellica." Un altro grugnito di contrarietà.   
\- "Avrebbero potuto annientarvi..." Ho tentato di controbattere.   
\- "No. Odino e suo figlio non sono folli come tuo padre. Annientare uno dei Nove Mondi significa alterare il fragile equilibrio dell'universo. Non è il Padre degli Dei e neppure il Tonante che sono investiti del pesante fardello di portare il Ragnarok..."   
E' vero e perfino gli umani sanno a chi toccherà il compito...  
\- "Ma come ti ho detto..." Il vicerè ha ripreso il discorso. - "La morte di Laufey non è stato un evento poi così drammatico. La sua continua ricerca del conflitto non ha permesso a questo mondo di evolversi. Non saremmo mai stati in grado di sconfiggere Asgard."  
\- "Avete ancora progetti di conquista?" La frase mi è letteralmente sfuggita dalle labbra. Lui mi ha guardato lungamente e poi ha risposto con molta calma.   
\- "Abbiamo progetti per essere più... abili."   
Una risposta molto sibillina ma fare altre domande sarebbe sembrato come raccogliere informazioni, apparire davvero come una spia. 

Finito il mio colloquio sono rientrata nei miei appartamenti con passo lento, misurato per darmi tutto il tempo di riflettere sulle parole del vicerè. In fondo mi è sembrato molto ragionevole, ben diverso dall'idea dello Jotunn animalesco che il mio stesso padre ama propugnare. Appena giunta nella mia stanza non ho perso tempo e ho scritto queste righe in modo che tutto il dialogo che ho avuto con lui possa rimanere ben registrato e io possa avere tutto il tempo per studiare le sue parole e capire meglio ciò che ha voluto dirmi.


End file.
